powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Treasure Hunt
Power Rangers Treasure Hunt is the ninth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Animal Elite and succeeded by Power Rangers Planet Savior. It can also contains elements from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Plot The evil overlord Elemental Emperor has split into quarter elemental tribe leaders Flamestar, Devil Merman, Stormar and Quakelord who were trying to take the jewels from Treasure Shrine, but they were sealed away by the guardians. Thousands years laters, Flamestar, Devil Merman, Stormar and Quakelord escapes from their respective prisons and then they began to conquer the world. Shortly after the threat, the 5 teens are ready to finish the job to become Power Rangers fight a new threat. Characters Treasure Hunter Rangers Allies * Professor Goodeve * Roy * Elite Rangers Civilians * Joseph * Marissa - Portrayed by Italia Ricci Villains * Elemental Emperor - The Evil Overlord who was split into four in the beginning but Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman and Quakelord combines together to become an Overlord. Later, he can control the Foot Soldiers Whirlgrunts, Flamers, Aquaticks, and Groundlings. Air Tribe * Stormar * Stornado * Whirlgrunts - Group of the Foot Solders of the Air Tribe as well as Stormar and Stornado. Monsters * Turborg * Fanblew * Kitan * Balloon * Propeller * Owlling * Snowconeblitz * Vacuumatrix Evil Megazords * Hurricanator * Blowhard Fire Tribe * Flamestar * Moltox * Flamers - Group of the Foot Solders of the Fire Tribe as well as Flamestar and Moltox. Monsters * Magmorg * Grillzard * Tireak * Gas Dynamite * Ovenheat * Volcanoman * Torchheat * Charcoal Rock - based on Charcoal Grill Org from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Evil Megazords * Heatferno * Molten Hulk Water Tribe * Devil Merman * Pteromaid - hybrid of Loinfish & Mermaid * Aquaticks - Group of the Foot Solders of the Water Tribe as well as Devil Merman and Pteromaid. Monsters * Spoutsprayer * Atlantis * Leviathan * Shower * Fishman * Whirldizzy * Eelecricfy * Sushimaker Evil Megazords * Coralizer * Crabuster Earth Tribe * Quakelord * Golem * Groundlings - Group of the Foot Solders of the Earth Tribe as well as Quakelord and Golem. Monsters * Treehulk * Rockbuster * Wreckage * Bob-wired * Mountitan * Treespike * Mudslide * Castlebreach Evil Megazords * Stonebreaker * Sphinx Other * Majestic Hunter * Ashiguard * Lord Breaker Arsenal Transforming Devices * Treasure Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Aerial Flight Morpher♦ * Sentinel Battle Morpher◆ Sidearms * Relic Revolvers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Drive Defenders Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Neo Drill Blaster * Red Truck Sword◆ * Black Tank Axe◆ * Blue SUV Blaster◆ * Yellow Jeep Hammer◆ * Pink Van Tracker◆ * Orange Race Cannon◆ * Light Blue Boat Fighting Fins◆ * Green Jet Boomerang◆ * Purple Train Lance◆ * Aerial Plane Spear◆ ** Aerial Plane Spear Rifle Mode◆ Vehicles * Hunter Vehicles ** Relic ATV ** Relic Bike ** Relic Trike ** Relic Car ** Relic Truck Cockpit * Control Driver: Used by the Rangers to control their Drive Zords, they fold into a suitcase form for traveling. Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord * Super ValveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** FirstClass Megazord◆ *** First-Class Drive Zord◆ **** Octane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Treasure Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****** Truck Drive Zord◆ ****** Tank Drive Zord◆ ****** SUV Drive Zord◆ ****** Jeep Drive Zord◆ ****** Van Drive Zord◆ ***** Sigma Megazord◆◆◆◆ ****** Racer Drive Zord◆ ****** Boat Drive Zord◆ ****** Jet Drive Zord◆ ****** Train Drive Zord◆ * Rescue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ** Fire Rescue Drive Zord◆ ** Control Rescue Drive Zord◆ ** Police Rescue Drive Zord◆ ** Helicopter Rescue Drive Zord◆ ** Ambulance Rescue Drive Zord◆ Alternate Combinations *Alternate Combination - Treasure Megazord Speed Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Treasure Megazord Surf Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Treasure Megazord Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Treasure Megazord Rail Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: The Treasure Adventure (First appearance of Jeremy, Lance, Zachary, Cerina, Allison, Professor Goodeve, Roy, John, Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman, and QuakeLord) * Episode 2: Gems Recovery * Episode 3: Ranger Red (Treasure Megazord debuts) * Episode 4: Ranger Blue * Episode 5: Ranger Yellow * Episode 6: Ranger Black * Episode 7: Ranger Pink * Episode 8: Grand Prix (Hector, Janelle, Mia and Miles debuts in this episode) * Episode 9: Racing for the Gold (Racer Drive Zords debuts) * Episode 10: Boat Ride (Boat Drive Zord debuts) * Episode 11: Mystery of Mermaid (Pteromaid debuts) * Episode 12: Flight School (Jet Drive Zord debuts) * Episode 13: Flying Lesson * Episode 14: Train Ride (Train Drive Zord debuts in this episode) * Episode 15: Earthquake Chaos (Golem debuts) * Episode 16: The Teamwork (Sigma Megazord debuts) * Episode 17: Nothing to Lose * Episode 18: Summer Time (Octane Megazord debuts) * Episode 19: The Bronze Warrior (Alex Humphrey's first appearance) * Episode 20: Bronze Skill (Introducing: FirstClass Megazord) * Episode 21: Treasure in Mayan * Episode 22: Power of 10 * Episode 23: Tornado's Rage (Stornado debuts) * Episode 24: Blow you Away * Episode 25: Volcano Eruption (Moltox debuts) * Episode 26: Mermaid Love * Episode 27: Tree Beast * Episode 28: Treasure Scavenger Hunt * Episode 29: Seafood Wonderland * Episode 30: Octopus in Japan * Episode 31: Fire Frenzy * Episode 32: Earth * Episode 33: Cold-Blood * Episode 34: New Zords Developed (Rescue Zords debuts) * Episode 35: Mecha Power (Rescue Megazord debuts) * Episode 36: Treasure in China * Episode 37: Egyptian Treasure * Episode 38: Stornado Training * Episode 39: The Remaining Gems * Episode 40: Elite Teamwork (Elite Team up) * Episode 41: The Heroes saves the Day * Episode 42: Earth Destruction (Golem gets destroyed by the Rangers from being put into the lava) * Episode 43: Water washes Fire Away (Moltox gets destroyed by the Power Rangers' Water technique Power) * Episode 44: Mermaid Despair (Pteromaid gets destroyed by Power Rangers) * Episode 45: Wind Howl (Stornado gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) * Episode 46: Empire Rise * Episode 47: Darkness Unite (This Episode states that Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman and QuakeLord combines their powers and transform into the Elemental God named Elemental Emperor) * Episode 48: Chaos in the City * Episode 49: Troubles on Earth * Final Episode - End of the Line (Elemental Emperor was destroyed by the Power Rangers) Notes * This is the first season to have a Earth Technology season. See Also Category:Future Beetle Category:Series Category:Featured Series